Luke Mali
Quotes "What is this enhancement? Fusion? I don't like the idea of fusion people into me to make me stronger, but it feels good and lessens the strains on my eyes. I wonder..." -Fusion Quote. "Is she gone? Alright good. So wait, you want my help? As long as it keeps me away from her." -Summon Quote. Story Quotes "You and I are unique just on eyes alone even though ours are different. Soon enough, they'll be the only thing to differentiate us. What I'm trying to say is, our eyes make us unique and help us out and it's our job to treat them as such. And that's what you need to start doing, not shunning them for your past. Embrace them. Erin." To Erin in Guardians' Agony: Chapter 3 "Why are you asking? I have no past that's interesting. Just a Student that transferred to Ramros after Vanderin fell to the shadows. You're expecting me to say 'I am a part of a lineage that gives me special eyes' or 'I'm the descendant of one of the founders so that gives me immediate Cypher mastery'. Honestly, I'm just a decent reaper." To Eve in Guardian's' Agony Chapter ? "There's a bit reason why I wanted to forget about you. I didn't want to remember you after the incident that happened in an exam. Why? You changed for the worse. You didn't want to let go of me, you became overprotective, and didn't believe I could do anything without you. Yet you still think that even though I was the only one who went to a higher rank and not you or the other two. Maybe you should realize that me hating you is your fault more than it is mine." To Alice in Guardians' Agony: Chapter ? Story Luke is the sister of Alice Mali and some of their lore ties into each other. Luke was born into a reaper family as the younger sibling to Alice. Their Father and mother alternated taking care of them as they constantly had to leave for Reaper work. Luke took a liking to his mother's care in comparison to his sister liking their father. It wasn't like he didn't like his father but his mother was the one who helped him realize what would become his element affinity, wind. His mother was a wind reaper as well so she helped him with it. Eventually, it was time for both of the siblings to leave for divisions schools. Both were sent to Vanderin where the already small gap that the siblings had shortened when they were put on a team with each other. Luke as a wind reaper knew it would be slightly more difficult as his septima wasn't related to wind and instead sensory abilities. With this, he began using wind essence to compensate. He integrated it into his weapon which looked like only a hilt of a sword that he solidified the Essence weapons. He used the essence itself most of the time instead of own abilities and it eventually acted up in a specific way. It happened during an exam mission in an area populated by shadows. He began to use the essence when something started to act up. He was attacked by a shadow before he could attack with the essence and shot some at his face. They directly shot into his eyes and made him blind for a minute or two. His team and sister didn't realize he was in trouble until he took a direct hit from a shadow, which was believed to be the moment his sister became the way she is to Luke now. After a little, Luke's eyes became infused with the essence and his body picked up on the essence making it like he could directly use the powers of it from nothing. His eyes became green with a black marking shaped like multiple slashes forming an x shaped mark with a circle in the middle. Using his new eyes, he showcased unique wind abilities using them like using sharp gales of wind to directly shoot at a target or encasing them In an tornado. His teammates for more at ease with the new abilities but Luke began to feel the strain on the eyes he felt when he used it, but he began to not care about the pain when the benefit was worth it. After the exam and during points at his years at Ramros, his eyes occasionally burst with essence and power like gradually getting new stages of the eyes while also increasing the strain in his eyes. Even with all of this, Luke continued to do the same and ignore the growing pain for the massive benefits. With this, he eventually was given the option to separate from his team which he accepted. With this, the gap between the siblings became extremely big with Luke doing more and more high ranked things than his team. The team he had was given a weaker member to compensate. This made Luke feel different but better for some reason. He wasn't on a team anymore and it gave him more freedom. He would've missed his sister if it wasn't for her tendencies with him. It didn't bother him much as he didn't know about the other two either to the point where he forgot their names. The transition made him practically forget the past except for his eyes for a while, which he still had essence in them. Over time as he became a better reaper and his eyes grew in power, he realized how far he had come. It was almost time for him to move on from Vanderin. But literally the moment he thought about it, the school was under attack from a breach in the walls from shadows. He, along with many other higher ups, defended the division until the shadows overwhelmed them. The reapers and everybody evacuated the school and the division. When he was moving, he saw his old team and sister moving. When he saw this, he completely ignored them and moved on. He believed that the past meant nothing to him anymore and he ran to Ramros. He graduated and was an official reaper when he clashed with Carol Vega of the Sevan Division one night. It was a few days after the ceremony where he graduated and he went off to patrol the divisions when their weapons clashed. They fought on top of a building in Sevan. The match was seen by practically everybody in Sevan even at night as their weapons clashed and their elemental abilities also clashed. In the end, Carol won out barely by going straight through all the tornadoes and razor winds Luke set up. Carol departed and Luke had an intervention. He wasn't as good as he thought he was and an ego that was only present during that time was gone. Luke met the rest of Carol's team and made good friends with them afterwards to make up the confrontation. He occasionally visited and talked with them while not doing much with the graduated reaper title. He stayed with Carol's team sometimes and went wherever they went also. He stayed with them like they were his own team. He felt a feeling he didn't feel since he had his own team. It was a feeling of acceptance, and these people gave a better feeling that the team he had before. Wherever they went, he followed. This was what he did for the longest time. Eventually, the story eventually went to where it was. Josh disappeared and with the others of His team, they eventually made it to the world he disappeared to but helped out the other side of the Guardians. He did so even with a special visitor from his past trailing behind them. Personality Luke has two personalities, one with and without his sister nearby. Normally, he thinks and wonders a ton and tries to put two and two together often, especially when there is a problem. Before the encounter with Carol, he boasted about his abilities which he does not do normally but uses it in a bad way to win arguments. Speaking of Which, he usually disagrees with plan ideas and thoughts other people have, usually because his eyes allow him to see and know more. Even though he argues a lot, he still knows when to back down and a single good point against him will make him immediately agree. When around Alice, he completely changes. He becomes more tense and angry, Denies his own common sense, and tries to avoid people more when she is around. Something about Luke is his hate for his sister that he usually doesn't voice unless people are talking about her or when he's screaming at her to leave him alone. Yet none of this doesn't seem to get into Alice's head. He will do harm to her just for her to leave him alone. People usually think he's overracting but when you have somebody like Alice as a sister, you can't really blame him for it. Appearance Luke is almost pale and has short hair this is dark grey that looks black. His eyes are light green with a black marking shaped like multiple slashes forming an x shaped mark with a circle in the middle. He wears mostly green and black with a simaliar taste in wardrobe to Josh. This includes the vest or jacket, the black or white shirt, the blue jeans, and mostly grey and black shoes. Weapons and Powers Luke wields a special hilt. With the essence inside the hilt and the ability to manipulate it with his eyes, he can for different weapons and shift them at will. The wind essence that makes up the weapon itself gives whatever weapon he uses wind properties. His Essence Infused Eyes grant him total control of the wind around him and allows him to turn wind into essence and vice versa. His wind also has a unique property like Josh's Flames that make them more solid than normal wind, allowing him to pick up things with the wind like he has telekinesis. As a Unit He is comparable to Carol and is also very interesting like her. He has unique filling like Carol and attack buffs. Carol might have more hit count and spare buffs but Luke has a place in the squad as a Crit rate buffer and spark buffer. Stats/Imps HP: 6982 + (1000) Atk: 2667 + (600) Def: 2751 + (300) Rec: 2590 + (300) Element: Earth Hit Count/DC NA: 10/3 BB: 5/6 SBB: 20/2 UBB: 25/3 LS: Flashing Gale Blessings: Boost all stats by 35%, fill gauges on crit(8 BCs.), Boost spark damage(75%) and fill Bb gauge every turn.(5 BCs) ES: Eyes to Accomplish: Boost stats of party by 10%, boost Own fill rate by 40%, and boosts critical damage. (50%) BB: Gust Reave: 5 Masive Earth hits on a single enemy, adds fill on spark, fill on spark after a certain number of sparks (20 Sparks to fill 10 BCs.) and boost Crit rate (50%). SBB: Essence of Storms: 20 Massive Earth hits on all enemies, boost spark damage (90%), fill on Crit and spark (5-8 BCs, 1-3), and boost own attack based off of defense (100%). UBB: Final Awakening: Tyrion Eyes: 25 Massive Earth hits to all enemies(2200%) Fill all gauges to fill, boost crit damage (300%), Spark Damage (100%), and Own stats (300% boost to Atk, def, rec. 20% boost to Hp all for three turns. Category:Reapers Category:CustomUnits Category:CustomCharacters Category:7* Unit